An Assassin's Night Job
by Sephira The Wicked
Summary: Isabel just lost her job as the U.S's Assassin, in need of a source of income, is confronted by a "Middle Man" who was hired by Hellsing to look for 'special' soldiers and she takes the offer.So what will Integra do with an Demon on her payroll?
1. The Middle Man Wess

An Assassin's Night Job

I do not own and Hellsing characters, but i do own Isabel Koahara.

A/N:I am looking for a beta. One who is really good with writing dialogue, because I really suck at it.

Isabel Kohara sat in a coffee shop, it was full of modern 'art' and the smell for coffee chocolate and whip cream swirled in the air making Isabel some what dizzy. She looked like she was in her early twenties, but in reality she was far older than that. She had used her magicks to keep her true appearance at bay. At that time she had pitch black hair that went down to her mid-back and blue eyes. She was wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans that clung to her wispy figure.

Her money was dwindling and she needed to find a job out of country before the eviction given by the Obama Ministration. If only McCain had won the election! She probably would have a shit-ton of jobs. She would most likely have been able to kill that Kim Jong-il bastard! But no, the United States Citizens had to grow conscious and vote a black president! Not that she had anything against him and his race, but he took away the only job she sure was doing right. Anger welled up inside her.

A man walked up beside her, "I have a job you might be interested in, Miss Kohara."

Isabel turned around to see a man in his twenties leaning over her shoulder. He had shaggy orange hair and dark brown eyes

"And you are?" she inquired, not fearing to hide her irritation.

"I'm a middle man, or at least that is what most of my employers call me. They hire me to find rare items such as yourself," he said walking around and sat down. His clothes were as shaggy as his hair.

"I don't like being called an item," she replied dryly.

"I'm sorry. My name's Wess," he reached out his hand to shake hers, but she didn't take it, "and word in the underground says that your employment with the U.S. government has been terminated. Is that right?" he tried his best to maintain control over the conversation but she made it hard.

"It is not wrong."

He could tell she was getting irritable.

"Well, there's a private organization on the other side of the pond that is looking for soldiers, strong ones!"

"I'm not a soldier; I'm an assassin, Wess."

"Wait, they're looking for soldiers that can go on solo missions," Wess lend in closer and whispered, "vampire hunting"

Isabel's eyes widened.

"What organization?"

"Hellsing"

A wide grin came to Isabel's face, "Congratulations, Wess! You have caught my attention. What happened that made them come over here to look for soldiers?" she said in a calm voice not trying to show her true excitement.

"There was an attack on their headquarters; there were only four survivors: the director Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, their two vampire 'trump cards', and the butler," he started laughing. "The funny thing is that they lost everyone to a ghoul army, and after they were done taking care of the enemy ghouls, their own soldiers turned into ghouls and attacked them!" he started laughing even harder.

"You have a sick sense of humor," Isabel said with a frown, crossing her arms and legs, "would you just give me the information so that I can go? I grow tired of talking with you"

Wess shrugged, dug into his pocket and handed her a paper.

"Chow," he smiled, got up, and disappeared through the door.

* * *

Review please!!!

The more reviews the faster I update!


	2. In Good Company?

I do not own Hellsing or any of the characters, but i still own Isabel Kohara

A/N:The reason part of this chapter was in Romanian was because I get more credit in school for it. I'm not fluent in the language because they have not yet come out with a Rosetta stone for it, so i have yet to lean it but I know most of the basics. The translation and an important explanation is at the end.

* * *

"Miss Kohara, please come with me"

Isabel had finally made it to England. She was sick and tired of those security freaks. A flight that was supposed to take 11 hours and five minutes took her four more hours, added by all the security checks because of her guns, Lilith and Tigerus, and her long sword, Umbra.

"You know what? I am sick and tired of your securi-" she couldn't finish as she noticed the tall man with long black hair wearing a gray suit and a red tie. He was wearing red tinted wire rimmed sunglasses.

"I am here you bring you to the Hellsing mansion," he smiled, and a chill went down Isabel's spine. He started to guide her towards a limo. Her instinct told her that he was not human; he was something powerful, some thing to watch out for. He motioned to take her luggage to the trunk.

"No…! This stays with me," she practically growled, a result of the fact that he made her feel uneasy. He smirked and nodded, opening the door for her. Isabel smiled, showing him a fang, and he smiled showing her a mouth full of his own.

But they were not normal. They were like a shark's teeth, and the first was just as deadly as the last.

She sat down and he sat in front from her. The ride was quiet. She could tell that the vampire in front of her was trying to get in her mind. Becoming more and more aware of it, she finally decided to make him stop and put up her mind trap. If he tried it again, she would have had control over his body. The blue in her eyes swirled silver, and when he tried again, he jumped as if he had burned himself.

She could see the excitement in his eyes. He stopped. Isabel's boredom setting in again, she tried to look out on the window, but the windows were totally blacked out so there was no watching the trees go by. Isabel's boredom finally got the best of her and she started a conversation.

"I take it your Sir Integra's vampire 'Trump Card', huh. But I have never been told your name," she spoke, trying her best to hide the boring tone she was using.

"Ah, excuse my manners. I am Alucard," he said showing a smirk that would soon become a very well known trait of his.

"Alucard?"

"Yes"

"Spelled how it sounds?"

"Yes," he replied, an idea of what she was thinking forming into his mind.

She was silent for a while.

"…Dracula?" she rose her eyebrow as she spoke.

He smiled, "How could you tell?"

"You smell like home," she smiled in a nostalgic way.

"Home? Are you Romanian?"

"No. I was born in Japan, but my mother loved to travel, and we ended up in Romania. My mother loved the land so much that it hurt her to leave, so we stayed there until she died, but I enjoyed walking thought your fields in my darker days," she explained, her nostalgic smile widening as images of her Mother formed in her mind. Although she missed her, she preferred not to show it. She knew he could tell by her smile, anyway.

"Excuse my manners yet again, but… what are you? I don't recognize you scent"

"Sunt un drac... Tai-Youkai*"

Alucard's eyebrow rose before he smiled that 'shark'-like smile.

"Ah! Ştii româna!"

"Da, am trăit acolo o perioadă foarte îndelungată…," Isabel smirked at his astonishement.

"Deci, câţi ani ai?"

"Stii că o doamnă nu dezvăluie niciodată vârsta ei"

"Chiar eşti aşa bătrână?"

"Vaco!" Isabel growled.

"Pot fi şi de sex feminin dacă vrei"

"Eu sunt bună, Prinţul meu," Isabel's face twisted to a face of shocked mirth as she said this.

"Excuse me sir, but we have arrived," the driver interrupted their conversation through the intercom.

"Well that was fast," she stated, preparing to get out.

"I guess time flies when you're in good company"

Isabel smiled, her cheeks flushing pink.

* * *

translation I got from iGoogle:

I=I'm am a Devil/ Tai Youkia

A= Ah! you speak Romanian

I= yes, i lived there for a very long time

A=So, how old are you?

I= You know a lady never reviles her age

A= you that old?

I=Bitch

A=I can be female if you want me to

I= I am good, My Prince

* * *

Thanks for reading I have decided that I will release a chapter or two every weekend

and remeber that reviews make my chapters longer. SO REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing

Disclaimer:I don't own Hellsing or its characters, But I do own Isabel.

The first two chapters have been revised thanks to Koizumi Emi, Who is also my beta, thank her!

Enjoy!!

* * *

Alucard lead her to a restroom to freshen up, it took her a little while, but Isabel had changed in to her work clothes. They were nothing but a patchwork of leather, although she had mended it more than a few times. She deiced to remove her magicks. She played a lullaby in her head that that soothed her beast. The wind started to pick up, and her blue eyes turned sliver. With a flash of light, her fangs lengthened so they were poking under her lip, her nails extended and sharpened to deadly tools. Her hair grew almost to the floor and turned slivery, with the last inch a deep crimson. After her magick subsided, her eyes turned blue again. Her royalty mark came to the surface: it was a black ankh on her forehead and some Egyptian ruins along her collar bones . _"Blessed in death"__  
_  
She put her weapon holsters on and set Tigerus and Lilith in their place. She then tied Umbra to the back of the holster, putting her long black leather jacket. She walked out the door. Alucard straightened. He was obviously leaning against the wall. She could see that small smirk that most men gave her. He turned around and walked down the hallway, up a flight of stairs.

He stopped and turned around, "are you ready?"

"More than I'll ever be"

Alucard opened the door, stepped aside and bowed.

"My Master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing"

Isabel walked through the door in the office. A blonde woman was sitting at the desk. She had an ice cold stare. Her eyes were blue, thing that made the effect even worse, "you must be Isabel Kohara."

"Yes, it's me."

"It's clear that you are demon of origin. How old are you?" Isabel heard Alucard snicker in the back.

Isabel turned around, baring her fangs and growled, "I want no commentary from the peanut gallery!"

At least he had shut up, even though Integra was getting irritated. She seemed the type to get fast irritated, so Isabel returned to Integra, "Do you really need to know?"

"Yes," Integra's lips didn't move. Two looks of intense hatred looked back at Alucard. Integra slammed her fists on her desk, "Alucard! Do not put words in my mouth! And miss Kohara, yes, I need to know and you need to be truthful!"

"I am 899"

"And what type of demon are you? The US record say unknown."

"I'm a Devourer; I am able to 'consume' powers and different skills depending on what I eat. In essence I am the Vampire of the born demon world," Isabel explained, while both Alucard and Integra listened carefully, visibly interested.

"Depending on what you eat?" Integra inquired.

"Yes… well, say if I were to eat your vampire – which I would most likely not," she smirked victoriously, glancing at Alucard, "because he would taste horrible – I would add his powers to my own."

"Now I know why the Obama Administration wanted you dead," Integra said, off-handly putting her file back together in the manila folder.

"WHAT?!" Isabel's eyes went red rimed and her iris swirled silver.


	4. Kinky?

PLEASE I NEED YOU TO VOTE ON IF ISABEL AND ALUCARD GET TOGETHER OR IF SHE AND HIM STAY JUST FRIENDS I WANT MORE THEN 2 VOTES.

Disclamer: I do not own Hellsing. but i do own Isabel Kohara ask before use.

* * *

Isabel sat in the deepest and darkest basement she had ever seen. Alucard had said she was stuck down here until she cooled down and that could take a century. She would never forgive this betrayal. The air grew colder (if that was even possible) and two red lights appeared in front of her along with the smell of earth and gunpowder. Isabel kept her silence, growling at the vampire she knew stood before her.

"My dear Isabel, your little outburst has been quite amusing, it s quite amusing how much power that little body of your holds. My Master is quite upset about the hole in her wall and the magnitude of broken windows, though."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember, little one, I am hurt." She flinched at his words.

"If I recall correctly, I'm older than you, SO DON'T CALL ME LITTLE ONE!" she roared tugging on her restraints and wishing to get a piece of him, thing that only caused her to bleed. She had seven restraints, a collar chaining her to the floor, two around her arms and chest, one around her wrists, three around her legs, and one around her ankles. They were all made of titanium mesh, so that when she tried to pull, it would cut into her skin. It was like getting a thousand paper cuts at the same time.

"Why do you hate that name so much?" he conjured up a chair and sat down. He held out his hand and a glass of wine appeared in his hands. The smell coming from it was fruity, but it had a slight metallic coppery smell that stuck to her tongue.

She could tell he was becoming irritated, "answer my question"

"No!"

"Fine, then let's make a deal: you answer my question and I will remove a restraint."

She growled out an okay.

"Why do you hate that name so much?" he asked again.

"My father used to call me that, I hate my father; he is a coward and a fool"

"We have something in common then," Alucard said as he took a drink.

"A restraint?" she requested while raising an eyebrow.

"Which one first?"

"The one around my chest"

He lifted a hand and waved it away.

"Why do you hate your father?"

"He treated me and my mother like property and would beat her and treat me like an animal by caging me up. He also sent his lackeys to have us kill us after we ran away. He was the reason my mother died and I will never forgive him. Only a coward hits a woman and beats children, grr." She struggled against her bonds only to have them bleed more.

"Indeed," he said and waved his hand again. The restraint on her stomach fell. "If he killed your mother why are you still alive?"

"He abandoned her," she said as gold tears started to well up in her eyes. Alucard got up from his chair a wiped one away. He rubbed it between two fingers; it turned into steam.

"Tears of a god, he stated. What are you?" Isabel took a deep breath, " I have lived for 900 years, I have meet many beings, many of them have become threatened of what I am and therefore have tried to kill me," she smiled a smile that made even Alucard flinch, her smile was that of a Chester cat, "So I ate them" She snapped her teeth together. "Some were un...savory, others were delicious"

She licked her lips," back to the question at hand I have eaten of Anubis! He thought he could reap my soul, but he failed miserably. Now i can no longer die; my soul has been reinforced. If I were bold enough, I could say I was a god."

Alucard took this in silence. His eyes were serious and held no room for joking.

What do you think of that? Even though you are the strongest thing to grace on this earth, there will always be someone out there stronger! And I know my match: his name is Michael, and sadly that rule doesn't apply to him. But he is nothing like what people think him to be, he is nothing like a god at all and don't get me started on Sasha..., she blinked a few times before realizing she had derailed the subject, Sorry, I ramble. Continue"

"Okay... why did he abandoning your mother kill her?"

"When demons mate the bond is eternal. It can't be broken, but by death. If the male abandons the female it slowly kills her, causing her to go through horrible pain. My mother was a Devil, a devourer, and my father was an Inu Tai-Youkai and his name is Daichi."

"Of Tai-underground?"

"Yes, and that was two" He narrowed his eyes, waved his hands, and the ones around her wrists and thighs fell away.

"Why does your hair smell of old blood?"

"I have done a lot of things in my past, and most of them caused the death of others. I have been marked as perfecta mal-perfect evil. Believe me, it doesn't wash away"

He waved his hand as another one fell off.

"So what is the last question?"

"The collar stays until my Master comes to speak with you," he took the last drink of his wine. He held out his hand and he totally disappeared 'Damn, show off! I wish I could do that'

* * *

"Isabel, wake up!"

Isabel woke with a jolt as a woman with black hair down to her waist called from an armoire across the room. She was wearing a white kimono with blue flowers and black swans embedded in to it. Isabel got up from the bed, but when she hit the floor something was wrong: she was shorter! Isabel tugged on the woman's kimono; she turned around and revealed the clearest sapphire blue eyes Isabel had ever seen...

"Mother?"

"Yes, Isabel. Come, get ready or your father will get upset"

"Asor!" she could feel her father's yell shake the castle.

Her mother took a deep breath, "It s too late now"

Her father walked through the door, the anger obvious in his eyes. Asor turned to face father. Isabel shut her eyes, and the next second she heard slap-ripping sound as the smell of blood hit her nose. She looked to see her mother on the floor, a hand covering her cheek, while blood was gushing out. Her hand pulled away: she was cut to the cheek, bone showing beneath what used to be flesh. He kicked her in the stomach.

"Mother! No!" Isabel yelled and ran to Asor only to be grabbed by the back of her neck and be thrown against the wall. When her back hit the wall it shattered and she fell in to an endless darkness. When she finally hit something she felt like someone had turned on the lights at full blast. She looked around, and to her right was Michael, his wing tightly tucked behind him, waiting for battle. His sword ablaze with angel fire.

"You know that I will always be there for you, sister," he said with a smile. He phased away and Alucard appeared in his place.

"We are Friends, are we not?" he smiled, but it was not an evil smile he usually used, but a kind one. This smile was creepier than the evil on. Then he disappeared. She finally knew what was going on, it was a premonition. Some of these things were very possible to happen. Suddenly the scenery changed, she jumped to her feet, as flame encased the trees around her. She was in a forest, and she could see the full moon through the smoke

"You'll never be able to kill me, little one; you are just as weak as your mother"

She looked at the direction of the voice, and there stood her father, Daichi. Before him laid the body of Alucard, and she could notice that large pieces of his body were missing. He turned to dust. Within the next second, Daichi had his hand around her throat, choking her, "your death will not be as quick," he said and threw her away.

* * *

Isabel woke up with a bump a good two feet from where she had fallen asleep. She looked over to see an elderly man holding a lantern before her.

"Lady Isabel, is that you?"

Her eyes were slowly going blurry but she could make out a scent.

"Wires?"

"Miss Isabel, you re bleeding horribly," he said as Isabel reached down to feel her neck wet. She pulled away and put her finger to her mouth, blood.

"This place is dangerous for me, Wires, I really need to leave"

With all that said she felt her body slack and her vision blacked out. She didn't even feel it as her head hit the floor followed by a sickening thud.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


	5. Makes Good Practice

The next chapter will be looonng, I promise!

Much love for my reviewers

Sephira T. Wicked

* * *

Isabel walked into Integra's office with a crystal ball the size of an orange in one hand and a smug look on her face. She took Sir Integra's ashtray without any forewarning, emptied it, and placed the ball in it. As soon as she set it down, it started to move around in the tray.

"And what, may I ask, is that?" Integra asked, a little annoyance in the usual high and mighty tone.

Isabel let out a little laugh, "Can't you guess?" Her smirk grew bigger. Integra stared at it as it pulsed in a violent red and black swirl.

"Remove my servant from that ball, Isabel"

"And then what lesson would he learn?" Isabel tilted her head to the side, her smirk turning into a frown, "he had the gull to sneak into my room and try to molest me while I was sleeping"

The ball began to move more as to voice it's protest, "You were too! Stop lying to yourself. I know you find me devilishly attractive" Isabel did a supermodel pose in her chair and batted her eyes toward the crystal. The only thing Sir Integra could do was keep her mouth from dropping open at the audacity this demon had. The ball continued to glow and shook with more intensity; Isabel grabbed the ball and rolled it out in to the middle of an unoccupied space in the room. As soon as it stopped, Alucard appeared in a swirl of silver and black glitter. The amused look on Alucard's face said many things by itself.

"And what type of magick is that, Lady Isabel?" Walter came out from his shadow, looking at Isabel with curiosity.

"Uhm... It's Seelie Fae magick, kind of hard to master with myself being on the other side of the spectrum"

"So what made you decide to ambush me in the halls of the basement?"

Isabel smirked showing her fang and produced another crystal, which she started to roll on her fingers, "Made good practice." Isabel felt Alucard's aura grow in anger. If all the things Isabel now knew about him was he did not like liar and he did not like to be used by others, other than his master.

"And may I ask where you can meet a Fae?" Integra asked. Isabel looked around, as everybody was focusing on her.

"Well," she started, coughing once again, "It's a long story, and you're obviously really busy, Sir Integra. I should take my leave" Isabel backed off, heading for the door, only to find Alucard in the way. Many things went though Isabel's mind at that moment, such as 'Yes, I can take down Alucard, but I don't want to lose this job'. However, the last one was 'Jareth's going to really hate me for this'.

"Well...?" Integra asked, pulling out a cigar.

She relaxed her shoulders and took a deep breath, "This story is a gory one, don't say I didn't warn you... It was some time in the 1700's..."


	6. Mistakes never feel forgotten

I do not own Hellsing or the other character or his story who is going to appear in this chapter :)

* * *

"I was sitting on top of a building, but I can't give you the name of the city or the exact place…," Isabel started her story. However, I do know it was in Germany. I was listening to the people that came and went, but one particular voice caught my attention. There was a woman, and she was telling her son a story about goblins and the way they come and take away bad children. I jumped on to the roof of the house and listened. She told the tale of a Goblin King, and how when someone said the right words, his goblins would come and take the child away from said person. Besides, he would erase the memory of every person who knew the child and turn it into a goblin. The boy stared to wail and beg its mom not to say the words.

Of course, this made me laugh. I scoffed, 'goblins, ha, I think I'd meet a Nephilim before a goblin.' Oh God, I was so wrong. So, so, so, so, wrong." Isabel's face showed no other emotion but shame. If they only knew that was the only memory of her actually feeling fear at the hands of another (other than her father!). Don't get me wrong, she had felt fear, but nothing as immobilizing as the Goblin King's anger.

"I learned that night that to scoff at the Goblin King was to ask the Grim Reaper to waltz. I had said the right words and was ambushed by a bunch of goblins and was brought to the Castle beyond the Goblin City, in the land of Fae, called Underground. Under normal circumstances, I would have been allowed to run his labyrinth for my freedom, but I was considered unholy. It was an automatic death sentence. If it weren't for my friend in high place to vouch for me, I wouldn't be here. I'd be sealed away. Thus, I had to work for him. He took my talents with combat and helped me hone them. I was under his service for 200 years. During that time, I saw 3 wars and gained a lot of power… Still, I don't have control over it, but I can suppress it, so it's not a danger," she reassured them.

"I came back around 1900, after finishing my service. I thought I would get back to my life before being taken to Underground, but the world had changed so much and I hadn't been there to experience it. I was almost tempted to go back."

"What happened?" asked Seras, catching Isabel off guard.

Isabel frowned and analyzed the new listener. "When did you get here?" she countered.

"Waltz with the Grim Reaper," she smiled and let out a chuckle under Isabel's hateful gaze.

"I was offered a job with the newly formed U.S.A. government." Isabel said nothing more; she just sat there in silence, and a nervous look on her face.

"Well, what happen to the bloody story you were supposed to tell us?" Integra said impatiently.

"We have kiddies in the room", Isabel said nervously as she threw her nose in the air. Seras looked offended. She did not like sharing her life story but she did not want to lose what she had here.

"Miss. Isabel how did you get involved the the U.S Goverment?" This time it was Walter's turn to ask a question.

"Another story for another time!" she somewhat yelled and stood up.

"Well aren't you going to tell us the Goblin King's Name?" Seras asked what she thought was an innocent question. Apparently, it wasn't. If anyone had the talent to kill with their looks, Isabel looked like she had had it in spades. The silence in the room was thick, until Alucard got a meaningful look in his eyes and a smirk on his face that told everyone in the room he was about to do something bad.

"Don't you dare!" Isabel hissed, figuring out what he was planning.

"Why not? If master wants to know something, and I have the knowledge… why shouldn't I tell her?" Alucard's smirk only grew.

"Because if you say his name, he will come and I don't feel like dealing with his arrogant ass right now!" Isabel regretted giving him that knowledge, for as soon as she said it she knew this would be his revenge. If only she had been more careful and kept him out of her mind!

"Jareth"

As soon as he said it, she wanted to shrink him down to a size where she could fit him inside a snow globe and shake it until he could no longer say something. Lighting flashed, and the wind blew so hard that the glass windows shook. One of the windows burst open with a 'whosh' and a burst of glitter. An owl entered and transformed in to a man with wild blond hair and incredibly tight pants.

"So you were the one talking about me?" Jareth smirked as he leaned against the wall. Isabel sat back down knowing that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

I have decided to put a Q&A here. So ask questions in a PM or as a review and when I update I will answer them here


End file.
